Trailers and trucks for transporting freight are an integral part of commerce. These trucks and trailers vary in type and configuration. One common type of truck and trailer is the enclosed cargo style. Some trucks and trailers have gone to using a partially open structure permitting the truck or trailer to be loaded from the top. Other trucks or trailers are configured to be an open trailer and inherently are convenient for loading and unloading purposes. Additionally, open trailers are generally lighter than their counterparts, the partially enclosed or fully enclosed trailers. Thus, open trailers provide more load carrying capacity.
To protect the cargo on an open trailer, tarpaulins have traditionally been used to cover the load. In times past, this involved the driver climbing to the top of the load to help distribute the tarpaulin evenly across the load. This method exposed the driver to possible physical harm as well as requiring substantial amounts of time to properly place and secure the tarpaulin over the load. Moreover, uneven loads further complicated this method of applying the tarpaulin.
Currently, attempts have been made to provide a system for applying a tarpaulin to a load on a truck or a trailer. These systems are bulky, complex and difficult for the operator to use. In particular, many of the present tarpaulin systems essentially convert an open trailer to a fully enclosed trailer. These systems include unnecessary weight, components and structure for supporting the system. Additionally, these systems do not allow the driver to quickly uncover and unload only portions of the load at a time.
Thus, there is a long standing and continuing need for a tarpaulin system for covering the load on a truck and/or trailer that is easy to operate, limited in weight and quickly retractable to unload a portion of the freight. Additionally, there is also a need for a tarpaulin system that is simple and uncomplicated to operate and use, yet rugged. There is also a need for a tarpaulin system for covering the load that does not significantly add to the weight of the trailer.